A Dark Princess: Outer Moon's Tale
by Princess Silver Serenity
Summary: Hiya! This is the TRUE story of Outer Moon...not a mixed up one...hehe. I is going to be interesting and it is kinda a background thing for her. Well enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The Dark Princess

Moshi-Moshi, minna! I am Princess Silver Serenity of Crystal Tokyo. My mother is Queen-Neo Serenity (I found out from the scouts that she was known as Chibi-usa) and my father is King Helios. My mama has told me many times about the dark princess. The Princess was the dark princess because of her......powers. I wanted to tell the story to all of you. It is a correct... (My mama missed a lot of the parts)... retelling.

It started in the Silver Millennium, when my great-grandma, Queen Serenity, ruled. The princess lived on a distant moon on the outer edge of the Solar System, just past Pluto. This moon had no planet to orbit and although Queen Serenity could give it one…no one wanted it so close to their own fragile worlds. This was do to the ruling family that lived there and the powers that the Princess was rumored to hold. People feared them and their powers.

"Hime!" A silver highlighted black-haired girl turned.

"Hai?" A blonde haired woman was standing there.

"Hime, Your mother wishes to see you."

The princess closed her eyes. "Where is she?" She stood up. "And I have told you many times to call me Ana. If you feel that is to informal, call me Anastasia at least."

"Yes, Anastasia-hime. She is in the conference room." Ana walked past her and said arigato.

Anastasia walked down the hall quietly. The palace was a dark and foreboding. It wasn't an evil darkness but it still was ominous. The darkness was comforting to Anastasia because when she was in the darkness, nothing could, or would harm her. She sighed. The last time she had ventured out of the palace, she had been ridiculed and pelted with rocks. From that moment on, Anastasia knew that she would not be accepted in the Silver Millennium. Only after it's destruction…

Anastasia stopped, her eyes widening. Where had that thought come from? The Silver Millennium was protected by the other senshi, with the Outers on the fringes of the Solar System to protect from intruders, and the inners protecting the Solar System from within. And, if that was not enough, there was always the Silver Crystal, or the ginzuishou to banish whatever evil threatened the people, but at the cost of the user's life. Then, if that was not enough, there was always Saturn and herself. Anastasia sighed and started walking again.

As she walked up to the door to the conference room, the guards that she passed bowed in respect as she passed. She snorted slightly, nodding her head to acknowledge them. The most likely were bowing out of fear, not respect. Anastasia came to a door which bared the family symbol, a double crescent moon. She entered and saw her mother. The Queen was pale, but held a strong aura. She had soldier length hair that was pure black. Her eyes were a deep blue-black color. She looked up from her work.

"Anastasia, we have a problem." the Queen started. Ana sighed and sat down, her eyes briefly glancing at the scythe that rested on the wall.

"I suppose you want me to go to protect the Moon family?"

The Queen nodded. "Serenity's birthday is coming up and she will receive some of her powers so that means you will also."

Ana smiled, "It's my birthday also, mama. Yes, I will go. Although, I know none of the other planetary princesses, besides Sestuna-hime. But I do know that they will not like me, once they find out what…I am."

The Queen shook her head. "The princess of Pluto is not enough. She will be going to the time gates soon and you need to know the others, even a little. Even if they do not like you, or if they hate you, you must know them."

Anastasia half sighed, half snorted. The queen looked up at her daughter, a sad look in her eyes flashing for a moment.

"Sailor Saturn should not hate you, become friends with her. It's important you do this, that you become friends with some of the scouts." She paused then finished, "Especially Princess Serenity." Ana nodded and went to pack.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mother!" Serenity ran down the hall.

"Serenity-hime, you are not supposed to run!" yelled Rei. Serenity stopped and turned.

"Shut up, pyro!!"

Queen Selenity walked out, "Rei is right, musume. Girls, musume, Princess Anastasia is arriving."

Ami gasped. "The princess of Outer Moon?" Queen Selenity smiled.

"Yes, She is here for the party. Queen Eilonwy has sensed danger to us and sent her daughter to add to the protection for the party."

Makoto crossed her arms. "I thought that the outers would be here. They are not enough?"

A guard came up. "Your Majesty, The Princess Anastasia has arrived." Queen Selenity nodded and turned and walked away.

The girls followed and they headed to the shuttle bay. Anastasia walked off and made her way to the Queen. She curtsied low and bowed her head quietly.

"Arigato for allowing me to come to the Moon and to attend the ball."

Selenity smiled. "You've always been welcomed."

Anastasia looked at the others. "You are Princess Ami of Mercury, Princess Makoto of Jupiter, Princess Minako of Venus, Princess Rei of Mars and....." She stopped at Serenity. "You've grown so.....slow. Queen Selenity, Why isn't she my age? We were born the very same day." The girls looked at each other.

"Um....You should be thirteen then, not seventeen." Ami said quietly.

Selenity put a hand on Ana's shoulder. "Your powers forced you to grow...mind and body. Serenity has no need to grow so quickly."

"Princess Anastasia, I like your eyes. They are pretty." Serenity said.

"My eyes?"

Ami looked at her. Anastasia looked down quickly, her face stained with a blush.

"Silver is a rare color for eyes, especially in a royal family. They symbolize power and it shows that you are self-aware."

Anastasia blushed even more. "I'm the first in my family to have them." Her voice was quiet and timid. She wasn't used to having people talk to her as if she was normal.

Selenity smiled. "Girls, show Princess Anastasia to her room."

Anastasia stopped. "Please, call me Ana."

Serenity grinned and grabbed a bag. "This way!!!" They entered a room and the girls set down the bags they were carrying.

"Here you go. I hope you....why are you crying?" Serenity said. They looked at Anastasia. Her eyes were brimming with tears and her face already wet.

"You accepted me....even though I'm the bringer of death.....why?" They looked at her funny.

"You don't have friends?" Makoto asked.

"No, everyone avoids me. Sestuna-hime talks to me but she is busier each day."

Minako clapped her hands. "Then we have to show her what friends are like." Anastasia looked up confused at the five grinning girls.

A few days later, Anastasia was sharpening the blade on her practice scythe when she heard a scream. She got up and ran toward it. What she saw was Serenity blushing and five guys laughing. Anastasia ran over. She helped Serenity up and looked at the guys. She narrowed her eyes.

"What happened Sere-hime?" She said looking back at Serenity.

Serenity looked up from brushing off her dress. "I was coming to get you when I bumped into him." She pointed at the apparent Prince "and he called me a klutzy meatball head."

Anastasia frowned. "I suggest you apologize now good sir."

The Prince laughed. "Why should I listen to a servant?" Anastasia looked down at her clothes. They were what a servant would wear and she blushed for a moment. The prince laughed.

Anastasia turned to Serenity. "Let's go Sere-hime. This prince obviously does not know how to treat the Moon Princess and the Outer Moon Princess correctly. Perhaps Queen Gaia forgot to teach him those manners."

That shut the prince up. "She's the moon princess? And you're the outer moon princess?"

Anastasia looked at them. "Yes, and you are not on my favorite list. Sere-hime is my friend and princess." They turned and left.

"Good going Endy." Endymion watched them go.

"Shut up Jadeite......That was the moon princess?"

Zoicite looked at him a smirk forming on his face. "Some one has a crush on her."

Endymion's head snapped around. "NANI?!" The generals laughed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ana....That was the Earthian prince." Serenity said in a new tone. Anastasia stopped.

"What does it matter? He insulted you and me."

Serenity turned to her. "He's so cute....You've never had a crush?" Ana walked past her silently. They entered the library, where the other girls were.

"Hey, I saw the Earth Prince." Serenity said as she sat down. Ana followed quietly.

Minako sighed, "His general....Malachite....Is dreamy." Anastasia frowned.

"Nephrite, for me....He looks better than my old boyfriend." Makoto added. Anastasia clutched at her dress.

"Jadeite's kind of nice....and really cute." Rei said as she giggled.

"Zoicite is very smart and cute and dreamy...." Ami sighed.

"NANI?!" The girls cried looking at Ami.

Minako turned to Anastasia. "Do you have a crush?"

Anastasia closed her eyes. 'I mustn't cry....' She opened them and they were cold. "I cannot."

The girl's eyes widened. Rei watched her.

"Why not?"

Ana sighed. "I am the senshi of death. We marry a person who is strong and when we have our first child....he...dies. It is an effect...no a curse. I cannot even look at guys in that manner, and if I were to kiss one....is forbidden. I am to be alone and to remain alone. No, Outer Moon Princess has ever married for love....It would hurt too much to do so. My father died on the day I was born, yet no one mourned."

The girls looked at each other. Serenity was about to say something when a voice called out.

"Hime! Are you there? We're here and Haruka is starting trouble again."

Serenity jumped up. "Michiru-san!" They followed the moon child out.

'Oh no. This will be bad. Uranus hates me because....of what I had to do as Arawn's descendent.'

Haruka was tormenting Sestuna. Michiru was looking at the fountain, while Hotaru was smelling the flowers.

"Michiru-san, Haruka-san, Sestuna-san, Hotaru-chan you came!" Serenity hugged each of them.

The Inners also greeted them. Anastasia stood back in the shadows.

"Hey, hime. How are you? I heard that your birthday is soon." Haruka said to Serenity. Hotaru looked directly at Anastasia.

"Why do you hide in shadows?"

They turned and looked where Hotaru was. Anastasia stepped back. Serenity ran over and dragged Anastasia out.

"Guys this is Ana. She is the Princess of Outer Moon."

Anastasia pulled her arm away. "I'm sorry. I must go."

Anastasia turned and started to walk away. Haruka pulled out her henshin pen.

"Princess Anastasia, Why are YOU here?"

Anastasia turned her voice tense. "Why do you want to know?"

Haruka clenched her stick. "You killed my father....I won't forgive you. You are no better then a youma. You are a traitor and a threat to everybody."

Serenity gasped and looked at Anastasia. 'She....killed the King of Uranus? I thought it was a....an accident.'

Hotaru looked at Anastasia, who was currently glaring at Haruka. 'She's in pain. The inner befriended her....her first friends she really had. Sestuna is her friend but not one to hang out a have fun...Uranus stop before you hurt people.' Anastasia's eyes turned cold and hard.

"I did what I was meant to. If you do not stand down, Uranus, I will be forced to fight you."

Sestuna spoke up. "If you do that here you risk punishment and hurting Serenity-hime and the others."

Anastasia pulled out her henshin stick. "I do not care. My destiny is to be alone."

Serenity paled. "Ana...."

Anastasia closed her eyes and then opened them. "It was a mistake coming here. I'm going. Uranus, when Serenity-hime dies because of a grudge you have against me then it IS NOT on my conscious. Sestuna, you know that I have the ability to sense things...so you know I'm right. Sayonara." Anastasia turned and left.

Serenity watched her go. "Ana....."

Anastasia quickly packed. Unwillingly tears fell from her eyes. 'It happens every time....I hate my powers, yet I have to accept them....'

"HELP!" Anastasia's head snapped up.

"Serenity? Oh Great Arawn, hime!" Arawn was Outer Moon's god. He was very much respected and it was said that the royal who was touched with Silver eyes were favored by him She grabbed her scythe and ran out. Anastasia pushed past the guards and let her gut instincts guide her. She turned and saw a white haired man holding Serenity in an unrespectful way.

"I suggest that you let Princess Serenity go...now" Anastasia said.

The man looked up and Serenity wrenched herself free.

"Who are you?" Anastasia said as Serenity ran behind her.

"I am Prince Diamond of the Negamoon. I suggest, peasant, that you leave me and the princess alone."

Anastasia turned her head slightly but kept her eyes on Diamond. "Princess, go find the senshi."

Serenity nodded, confused by Anastasia's actions. When she left, Anastasia turned. Diamond summoned some youma.

"Serenity is mine." Anastasia pulled out her henshin stick.

"No, Serenity-hime is Endymion's......Outer Moon Power!" (A.N.-- Ana is pissed at Endymion, yet she will let him go with Serenity? Oh well, Can't predict what she will do.) Ana turned into a copy of Serena's Princess dress only it was black where Serenity's was white and silver where it was gold. Her scythe appeared in front of her. She grabbed it and black and silver ribbons wrapped around her. They formed her senshi fuku and she posed.

"I am the sailor of darkness protected by Arawn, God of Death, The unwanted sailor, Sailor Outer Moon."

Diamond smirked. "It doesn't matter, kill her."

Uranus, Neptune, Pluto and Saturn followed Serenity as she ran. They heard a loud explosion and an agonizing scream. They turned the corner and saw Outer Moon laying on the ground not moving and the youma moving toward her.

"World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!"

The youma flew back. They ran over. Serenity put Outer Moon's head in her lap. Saturn bent down.

"She is still alive, but she will need medical help soon."

Pluto looked at Diamond. "Leave, you have lost."

Diamond growled and disappeared taking the youma with them.

"Why, someone tell me, did we save HER?"

Serenity looked up, her face stricken with tears and looking very angered. Uranus took a step back at the furious gaze.

"She is a fellow scout. She can't help being neither who she is nor her destiny. Now I suggest, Princess Haruka, that you stop this nonsense immediately." Uranus went silent.

They carried her to her bed where the others were and Ami and Hotaru attended to her injuries. They had just finished when Queen Selenity came and asked Serenity to come out for a minute. Haruka finally spoke up.

"She yelled at me and meant it....I didn't….mean any harm to her, but…she yelled at me."

The door opened, Queen Selenity and Serenity entered. Serenity's eyes filled with tears and she bent down and hugged Anastasia as she sobbed. The girls looked at her in confusion. Minako looked at Queen Selenity.

"Your majesty, what's wrong?"

They then noticed the she had been crying.

"We just received word that the whole population on Outer Moon was killed.....by the Negaverse."

Their eyes widened. "Oh great Selene...."

Queen Selenity sobbed and knelt down. "They didn't have a chance....I...I saw the pictures of the planet and it was horrible...." Sestuna came over and comforted her.

"She...she...protected me, at the price...of...her whole planet." Serenity sobbed.

The pain hit Anastasia as she began to regain conscious. "Did I lose?"

She heard voices which became more focused. She opened her eyes and went unnoticed. What she heard come from Serena shattered her life forever and set in motion the events that would change the way Sailor Outer Moon was seen as.

"She...she...protected me, at the price...of...her whole planet." Anastasia went white.

'Mama...' She sat up and tried to move.

HEY! Well, I was looking over this story….and…I found A LOT of mistakes, so I decided to fix the mistakes, change the names to the Japanese ones, and add some more details. I hope you enjoy it!

Princess Silver Serenity


	2. Chapter 2

****

A Dark Princess

[Welcome back! Sorry, I had to go last time. My momma said that I had lessons to attend to and that the story could wait. But right now I can continue...The planet had been devastated and the only survivor was on the moon. That survivor was the princess and she had been wounded in rescuing Serenity. And so as she woke up she got the news of her planet's demise...]

"My...my...planet.." Ana said slowly sitting up.

They turned and Serena realized that she had heard. Serena watched as Ana showed no signs of morning or grief.

"Ana, We didn't know or we would have sent troops there to stop it." Serena said worried that she hadn't shown any emotions. Amy watched Ana in fear.

'She is going to go into shock'

"My mom...she knew. That's why she sent me. It wasn't to protect you, your majesty, or to make friends....just to save me." Ana said holding back tears. "They...oh...god..." Ana held her head. "They suffered. It wasn't quick. ....I can feel it....they all suffered..."

"Princess Anastasia, you are to stay here right now." Queen Serenity said.

"No...I only bring trouble. I must go, where to I don't know."

"No, I said you are to stay. That is an order." Queen Serenity said moving over and taking the young girls face in her hand. "You need to stay here and I will talk to the other planets rulers to figure out what we should do."

Ana sobbed and moved forward and into Queen Serenity's arms. Breaking down, against all the training to hide her feelings no matter what the situation was, Ana cried. The girls watched helplessly as their new friend suffered and not knowing the true depth of the pain she was feeling right now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"One week ago, I received word of an emergency call from Outer Moon. When we responded all we saw was deviation. When Luna scanned for life, it came up empty. The attacker was the negaverse. How we know this is the energy residue left on the planet." Queen Serenity said to the other royalty.

"There are no survivors?" asked Queen Ami of Mercury.

"Yes, there is one." Queen Serenity said quietly, "The Princess Anastasia."

"How is she taking it? Or does she not know?" Queen Michiru of Neptune said concerned.

"She is taking it really hard. Phyisically, she is recovering from an attack that she recived protecting my daughter. Mentally, she is not well."

"Why is she not well? Is it guilt or saddness?" Queen Hotaru said quietly. Out of all the Queens, She knew how it was like to be shuned.

"Do to her powers, She is able to feel thier pain and she alone knows how they felt and what truly happened on the planet. She has not spoken sence she found out." Queen Serenity looked up.

"What are we going to do? This is not a normal thing for a whole planet being attacked and killed." Queen Haruka of Uranus frowned.

"We should start to prepare," stated Makoto of Jupiter.

"I don't think that will be enough..." 

They looked at the Mars Queen. She had been the quietest out of them all. Her face was pale and bags were under her eyes. She looked like she had not slept in months.

"What do you mean Rei?" Queen Serenity asked her friend.

"When you called us, I started to consult the fire. At first it gave little information, but then slowly, it came out. We are all in danger. Our armies will not stand against the forces of the negaverse. Only...a few soilders can."

"The sailor scouts..." Queen Minako of Venus said going white.

The Queens gasped. "We can't...or children..." Queen Sestuna said. She realised that if they did awaken them that her daughter would be forced to protect the timegates.

"The Sailor Scouts haven't been awakened sence Selene was ruleing. Are you sure we should take such a drastic step?" asked Queen Michiru.

"I cannot disbelive Rei's predictions. You are to go home with you daughters and awaken the Sailor Scouts powers in each of them." Queen Serenity ordered.

"My daughter is only seven years old...I can't do that to her. My son can't become a sailor." Queen Gaia of Earth spoke up.

Queen Serenity sighed. "Don't awaken her yet. We will wait to see what happens and if we need her we _will_ awaken her. Train her anyway." 

"I will awaken Tranquility's power too." King Tranquility said coming in.

Queen Serenity smiled. "Yes, We shall also join the fight. Each Queen and King," She looked at her husband, the king of the sun, "Shall prepare to use his or her crystal." 

Queen Ami shook her head. "Your masisty, you can't...not with the baby. .."

Queen Serenity put her hand on her belly. Sighing, she answered in a no question asked talking voice, "We are all needed."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ana sat in the private gardens of the Moon Royalty. 

'Every one...gone.'

Ana had gone in side of herself and refused to talk. In her mind...her life was gone. She even had attempted to distroy her Henshin (transformation) stick but it had given her burns that still stung. She had stopped eating but finnaly Queen Serenity forced her to. The inner planet girls had tried to help her but to no avail. She was like a ghost. Then yesterday, She had found out that the Royalty of the solar system had decided to awaken the Sailor Scouts of their planets. 

'Too late for my planet.' 

She looked at the Earth as it shown in the sky.

"Ana?"

Ana turned and saw Serena standing there. Ana got up and walked away. Serena sighed and turned around. She made her way to the throen room. She went inside and curtsied to her mom. 

"I'm sorry mother, She refused to come with me."

Queen Serenity sighed.

"It's ok...I'm just worrid about her."

A person who had been standing quietly by suddenly spoke up.

"I will talk to her your majesty. I may be able to get her to recover from her grife."

[Oh! I have to go. Dinner, I can't be late, momma would kill me. Luna-sama and Artimus-sama would also yell at me. Diana-sama also. Being a Princess is not fun. Well please tell me what you think. And send questions and comments to me so I can clarify any part. Sayonara!]


End file.
